


Because We're Bad at Keeping Secrets

by avagueidea



Series: Making Slav Proud: A Series of AUs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adding to my list of AUs, Also still Galra Keith, Galra Lance AU, Gen, Honestly who thought Lance could keep a secret as cool as this to himself???, What you thought Keith's dad was the only human charming enough to snag an alien babe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/pseuds/avagueidea
Summary: There was a secret about Lance that no one was supposed to know... which of course meant every aunt, uncle, cousin, sibling, and great grandparent knew before he did.As it turns out, Lance was an alien, well half. To him, that's just all the more reason he's got to get himself out into space. Heading to the Galaxy Garrison, he'sprettysure he's got the best reason for wanting to travel the stars. Because he knows there's something out there waiting to be found, and he plans to find it!





	Because We're Bad at Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone knows something except you it can be a _little_ frustrating, especially when you're 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More AUs! Because I have no self control! Hahaha.
> 
> A short chapter to start us off and set the mood.

        The McClain’s had a secret. More precisely, one Mr. McClain had a secret about his son Lance, and it was imperative that no one ever know what it was. The McClain’s, though, being a family of horrible gossips and at their worst among each other, soon rooted out and immediately adopted the secret as owned by the whole family. So, Mr. McClain’s secret became The McClain family secret.

        All except one.

        Lance, for a time, had feigned ignorance on the matter. He trusted his father well enough to know there must be a reason there was a secret floating around that seemed to be about him that everyone knew _except_ him. It was not subtly hidden. His sister Veronica did as older sister’s must when topics unsuited for their baby brother’s come up. She covered it up with unceasing vigilance and occasional hands clapped over his ears. Part of this was done with the kindness of a protective sibling, but Lance had a sneaking suspicion most of it was because she was still mad about the time he ate her lip gloss. In his defense he had been 2 at the time, and it was soda scented.

        There was only so much whispering behind one’s back anyone could take, though.

        He was 9 when he made his stand. The secret was a McClain family secret and he was pretty damn sure that included him! It was a bright and beautiful late spring day, the perfect weather for one of their many annual family gettogethers. They had taken over a whole pavilion’s worth of picnic tables, food spread over it as cousins and second cousins, aunts and uncles, matriarchs and patriarchs, laughed and talked and ate and played.

        Figuring he should get this over with before things started coming off the grill and everyone was too distracted by food, he stomped up to the head of all the tables. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up onto the bench, then, feeling brave, took another step up onto the table itself. He found footing around the bowls of chips and dips. He acted quickly, before he could be scolded or pulled down off the table.

         “What are you all lying to me about!” he shouted, as loud as he could to carry over the cacophony of screaming children and chattering grownups. The crowd quieted, and slowly but surely all heads turned to his father.

         “Well, son,” he said, casually from the far end of the table Lance was standing on. “Your mom was an alien.”

        A paused followed.

        The chatter started around him, right back to what they had been discussing before. Kids started up their games once again. Grownups discussed taxes or whatever and went back to grilling. Lance sat himself down at the table he’d been standing on.

        No one seemed surprised by the news, but no one laughed either. A part of him, sure this was some weird joke, sought out his brothers in the crowd. They would be snickering at their dad’s great prank. They were just flinging grapes at each other with spoon catapults, though, as unphased as everyone else.

        He searched elsewhere, for some other confirmation that this was just a really weird joke. He noticed Veronica and beckoned her with eyes, huge and terrified. She sighed and walked over.

         “What?” she asked. Lance only stared, not wanting to ask the obvious but very stupid (depending on the answer) question. She rolled her eyes. “You know, Grandma always thought she was being cute saying you were ‘out of this world’ and winking at the rest of us. But I don’t think she thought you were so thick you’d never catch on.”

         “So…” Lance still didn’t want to actually ask the question, just in case.

         “You just always have to be the special one,” she said, ruffling his hair a little rougher than she needed to. “Don’t worry. You’re not gonna grow any antenna,” she said in a more comforting voice, then paused, “I mean… probably not.” She twisted some of his hair up on either side of his head and seemed to consider the look, “Might be an improvement.”

        Lance smacked her hands away, but he was smiling. “I’d look _awesome_ with antenna. I can pull anything off,” Lance declared with the upmost confidence.

        “Tssh, of course. The McClain’s are a handsome family,” she agreed, pushing his hair back into a normal style. They smiled and she left. So, Lance was an alien, or at least half. He had a lot of questions, but would find, in time, that the answers were few and unfortunately far between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys feeling about this one? Hmu in the comments!
> 
>  **Next Chapter** : Best Friends, Snoops, and Rivals


End file.
